The Way You Look Tonight
by CptnCRB
Summary: A different version of their first date


She glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed and scurried into her closet to retrieve her black Louboutin stilettos. She had changed three times this evening before finally settling on the black dress she wore to the "Nutcracker" last Christmas.

She remembered the way Andy looked at her when she wore it then, and she couldn't ignore the way her stomach flipped at the memory. If she was honest with herself since that night, despite her protestations, she had been thinking about how a night like this would play out for quite some time. She wondered when or if Andy would ever formally ask her out and because it had been so many months, she was left taken off guard when he finally did the other evening.

As she sat at her vanity, a tired, old woman stared back at her from the mirror. Being a married woman, albeit separated, she was able to rebuff the many advances she received in the twenty years she had been separated from Jack. It made for a safe, but lonely life, and while she had her work to keep her fulfilled, she mourned the lack of companionship and intimacy her separation and consequent celibacy had left her. As she examined her makeup, she noticed her auburn hair hung limply over her shoulders and she decided that maybe she could change up the holiday look with a uptwist.

When she finished with her hair she heard the door open and Rusty's voice echo from down the hall. "Sharon...Andy's here...with roses."

Sharon's stomach did that little flip again and she smiled imagining Andy's irritated expression. "Grab a vase from under the sink and put them in water, please. I'll be right out." Sharon stood up straight slipped her red bottoms onto her feet and took a deep breath and walked out of her bedroom.

"Oh Andy, the roses are beautiful. Thank you." By the look on Andy's face, and his not so subtle admiration of her form, she was glad she chose this dress and decided to put her hair up. She smiled shyly as Andy stumbled over his compliments and again her stomach fluttered. There was no denying it. She was falling for Andy Flynn or probably had already fell for him. They continued to look at each other in silence and the spell only broke with the sound of Rusty's voice.

"They won't hold your reservation all night"

Andy snapped out of his trance and held out his arm. "Right, we better go. Shall we?"

Sharon curled her arm through Andy's and tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. He led her out of her condo and down to his car which was parked in her building's garage. They moved slowly and silently until Andy opened the door for her and assisted her to gracefully sit down in the car. He closed the door for her, walked around the car, and got in behind the wheel. Just before he turned the ignition, Andy turn to her with that smile, "I don't know about you, but for some reason I'm really nervous" he was about to start the car, but Sharon gently touched Andy's hand to forstall his actions.

Andy turned to her, with a slightly concerned expression. The corner of her mouth turned up at his look and all of a sudden, Sharon listened to her fluttering stomach and simply kissed Andy. Although the kiss was a chaste one, she could feel the zing from her lips all the way to her toes. She had intended to be coy and flirty, but she needed a moment to recover from her own action before she spoke. She swallowed slowly. "It's been my experience that when there's a considerable amount of tension, it must be broken before it begins to run smoothly." She smiled at his stunner expression. "I'm nervous too Andy, but now at least there won't be any question of will she or won't she."

The ride downtown was quiet as Sharon studied the Los Angeles skyline. The sky was unusually clear the colors a kaleidoscope of purples, blues and pinks instead of the typical grey. "Sharon?" So lost in thought, she didn't hear Andy's question.

"I'm sorry, Andy. What was that?" She turned to look at him and took a moment to admire his profile. Although she and Andy had been good friends for a while now, didn't mean she couldn't appreciate how attractive a man he was. She allowed herself an extra moment tonight not immediately turning away when he turned to look at her.

"I asked if you had a good day? Did you do anything on your day off?" Andy smiled when their eyes met and Sharon was immediately pleased that she was so handsomely rewarded for her effort.

"Hmm. I didn't do much- took care of some bills, got a manicure, had lunch with Andrea- but yes, I'd say it was a good day. The small talk was a bit stilted, but they were both still a bit nervous. It wasn't like it was the first time they have been to dinner, but the weight of this evening was already changing their easy companionship. Andy's right arm rested on the arm rest between their seats, and his hand was empty, but invited. She slipped her hand into his, gently weaving their fingers together, and squeezed softly. "I'm sure it will be a good evening as well." She smiled shyly and turned back to the window without letting go of Andy's warm hand.

Once at Serve, Andy maneuvered his car to the valet stand and quickly exited the car, jogged around, and shooed the attendant away and opened the door himself. Amused, Sharon took the proffered hand and allowed Andy to assist her out of the car. She took Andy's hand again enjoying the feel of his soft skin next to hers.

They were seated quickly at a small table in a quiet room with soft lighting. It was very romantic indeed. She perused the wine list, and chose a light white wine.

After a delicious meal and another glass of wine, Sharon was feeling bold. "I was wondering. What made you finally decided to ask me on a real date?"

She watched Andy, his dark eyes sparkled as he looked directly into her own eyes. "I'm crazy about you, Sharon. Have been for a long time. I just decided that it was time to make it official."

Sharon's response caught in her throat at his heartfelt honesty. Instead, she reached out her hand across the table to take Andy's. She took a sip of her wine to compose herself. "I'm really glad you did. It was a lovely evening."

Andy smiled again this time conspiratorially. "Oh it's not over yet."

They were back in the car for quick ride to what turned out to be the Ritz Carlton. She panicked a bit thinking Andy was really being far too forward tonight and as if reading her mind he commented quickly. "It's not what you think. I'm taking you dancing. Ever since Nicole's wedding I've been hoping to find some way to dance with you again. Figured, why not. I did promise romance tonight."

Sharon released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. They pulled next to yet another valet stand and before she knew it, they were strolling through the five star, downtown, hotel to its rooftop club. Normally, Andy informed her, this was a nightclub, but once a month it instead of a DJ there was a live band that played slow standards. Perfect for a romantic first date.

A hostess led them to a cocktail table in a quiet corner and Andy moved his chair so he was closer to Sharon, next to her instead of across. He was so close she could feel the warmth from his body. He rested his hand gently on top of hers until the first few notes of a familiar song started to play. "Shall we?"

Andy led her to the dance floor and pulled her close, tucking their joined hands between them. The hand on her back, holding her gently, but tightly sent electric currents all through her body. Why am I always so stubborn, Sharon thought to herself.

Andy was a skilled dancer, leading her slowly and purposely to one of her favorite songs made popular by Tony Bennett. Foolish heart indeed. She rested her temple against Andy's and closed hers eyes.

They danced to three or four songs. So relaxed in Andy's arms that she lost track. The last song seemed almost as if Provenza had paid the band leader to play it. Her Spanish was a bit rusty, but if she remember correctly, there was only one thing to do that made sense. She moved to look into Andy's eyes, and when she did, she saw the twinkle in them, immediately knowing his Spanish wasn't as rusty as hers. It was Andy's turn to lean down and brush his lips with hers. It was soft and gentle and perhaps one of the most romantic kisses she had ever received. Her heart was racing and she needed to sit so she could catch her breath. "Andy, can we sit back down?"

"Sure, of course, is everything ok?" Andy sounded worried and she immediately forestalled any concerned she might have inadvertently caused.

"More than ok. I just need a minute to catch my breath and I'd like to talk." They moved quickly back to the table where Andy got the attention of the cocktail waitress and ordered a white wine for Sharon and a cranberry and soda for himself. Once she had a moment to compose herself-she was having to do that a lot tonight- she took a small sip of wine and began. "So, our night will eventually end and we will go back to work and when we do, we need a plan."

"A plan? A plan for what?"

"Well, first I think we need to keep things as professional as possible. Chief Taylor is out of town and we really need to inform him."

"Inform him? Inform him of what?"

He was endearing, but sometimes he was a little dense. "Andy, in a situation like ours where two officers within the same division are dating, especially one that out-ranks the other, their immediate supervisor must be informed. It's the rules, Andy."

"Oh, yeah? So, we are dating now?"

"Well, apparently, we've been dating for a while, but now that it is more of a romance instead of a friendship, we need to let him know."

"So, how do we handle this, I mean, us. At work, I mean?"

"Well, we should probably start by referring to each other by rank again. Just until we can speak to the chief."

"Ok, Captain, anything else?"

"Andy... I am so glad that I said yes to you and I absolutely enjoyed tonight, but I need to take things slow, for a little while at least. It's been a long time since I've had a romantic partner and quite frankly, I'm out of practice." She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I want to do things right and I want to take our time to get used to this change."

"I don't need any time, Sharon. I knew what I was risking when I asked you out tonight, but I understand and we can take things as slow as you need."

Sharon leaned in and gave Andy another soft kiss. And when he gently deepened it, she didn't hold back. When they finally parted, she knew it was time to call it a night.

"I think it's time to get you home, Captain." Andy seemed to always have a way of reading her mind. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Maybe we could meet for brunch? There's a cute little cafe that just opened not far from me that I haven't gotten a chance to try yet. Would you mind driving over here again, tomorrow?"

"For you, never."

As promised, Andy got her safely home and walked her all the way up to her condo door. Sharon turned to Andy and kiss him one last time. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For an amazing evening, for taking a risk, for asking me out, for everything." Sharon's eyes glistened in the dim hallway.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do it all again a hundred times over to be able to see you just the way you look tonight."

The end


End file.
